


Do It For The Slime

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, Have I mentioned that this is very dumb, I apologise, M/M, Out of Character, Remus is a youtuber, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, This is a very dumb fic lmao, also dumb, i think, it's so dumb, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Remus meets Patton in the club. But then, Patton asks him what he does for a living. What happens next, will surprise youBased on the song Slime by Danny Gonzalez
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Do It For The Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a few mentions of drinking. I think that's it
> 
> As I said, this fic was inspired by Slime, by Danny Gonzalez, you can find the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMeXIZ7O_ng

Remus Silver  was a rather big name in the YouTube community. Specifically, the children’s entertainment side of YouTube. And even more specifically, the slime-making side of the children’s entertainment side of YouTube. It wasn’t the most diverse or challenging job out there and Remus had never even intended to go this direction when he first started, but it gave him views. And views gave him money, which he needed to survive. Even if, by now, he made a little bit more money than he actually needed to live. He could never say no to some extra money. Or… a lot extra money. Enough to buy himself a large mansion and multiple fancy cars. And he had still so much money left to spend. 

Most of his content was him making slime in multiple ways, trying to keep it interesting enough to keep making videos about the same damn thing, occasionally with guests — usually his twin brother. Yes, it was stupid and dumb and the most ridiculous shit but hey… the kids liked it, so why change it, right? 

His channel quickly grew, getting fifteen million subscribers in almost no time. Was this his ideal content to make? Not quite, but… this was his thing now. It wasn’t as if he could do anything about his reputation now, even if he decided to make another channel. So he decided to grin and bear it, even dubbing himself the ‘Slime King’ of YouTube. 

One day, Remus and his brother Roman were out, just getting some drinks at a local club. They pulled up in his Lamborghini, obviously, wearing his best ‘rich nice guy’ outfit. I mean, seriously, what even is the point of having money if you couldn’t flex on people, right? 

So, he and Roman went into the club and had a couple of drinks, talking and having a good time. Somewhere in the night, Remus spotted a guy on the other side of the room. He was talking to another guy — a friend? Remus hoped it was just a friend, cause the dude himself was pretty cute, he had to admit. 

The conversation between the two brothers came to a halt as Remus’ eyes fell on this mystery man and Roman noticed, following his twin’s eyes and smiling as soon as he saw what the other was looking at. 

“You know, just staring isn’t gonna get you anywhere,” Roman said, leaning forwards to be closer to Remus’ ear; the only way he could make himself heard over the loud noises of the club. 

Even without tearing his eyes away, Remus managed to raise his hand to punch Roman’s shoulder. “Shut up,” he hissed, meeting his twin’s eyes. What, was he supposed to  _ talk  _ to this guy? Yeah, right.

“Just stating facts, Re,” Roman shrugged in return. “If you want to stand a chance… you’re gonna have to talk to him.”

As if Remus didn’t know that already. He wasn’t an idiot. “I just don’t want my dearest brother to be lonely,” he called in a teasing voice, batting his eyelashes as Roman, who shook his head with a smile. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” he promised, nudging Remus. 

It took a little more convincing, but finally, Remus agreed to go up to the stranger. The only thing was that he needed to find a way to insert himself into the conversation said stranger seemed to be having with his friend.

He managed to do this easily, though, by carefully addressing the two as he noticed a lull in their conversation and introducing himself.

As it turned out, the guy’s name was Patton and he was most definitely single. He’d also had a few drinks already, but so did Remus, so all was good. They chatted a bit, drank a bit — Remus paying for every single drink. 

“Remus,” Patton said softly after a while, his voice barely audible over the music and chatter of other people. “If you don’t mind me asking… you seem quite… you know… rich.” It was clear that he felt awkward asking this, but he was honestly too curious. And the drinks gave him a little more courage as well. “So like- what do you do? Are you an actor, or a model? Or something?”

Oh boy. That was one question that Remus… wasn’t looking forwards to too much. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain his job to Patton. He didn’t really want to tell Patton he made videos of him making slime, because… you can imagine how that would sound. Remus would walk away immediately if he was Patton. 

“Oh, it’s nothing special,” he brushed off, finishing the drink in his hand so he could get another get another one, giving him an excuse not to respond to the question. Hopefully, he could change the subject and avoid this.

And it worked. But only for a little while. Because eventually, the topic came to Patton's job as a librarian. Of course, as they discussed this, Patton saw his chance to ask Remus what he did for a living. And Remus- he couldn't find a way to get around it. Besides, his name and face were all over the internet, so… chances of Patton finding out weren't small.

"Well," he started, pausing to down his drink. "I make slime videos on YouTube."

There was a silence after Remus spoke. It was rather clear that Patton… didn’t know what to think of that. And honestly… Remus couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t even judge the other if he wanted to end their conversation here, It would hurt, because Patton seemed like a pretty cool guy and he would love to get to know him better. But… he made  _ slime  _ videos of all goddamned things. That was ridiculous enough by itself. So if Patton actually wanted to leave… yeah, he’d understand. 

“Slime videos?” Patton asked. He was confused, and maybe a little put off by the information. 

“Yeah,” Remus responded self-consciously. “I’ve got over fifteen million subscribers doing that.”

“Huh.” 

That was all he had to say? ‘Huh.’? Was that a good or a bad ‘huh? What did it mean? Remus didn’t… understand. He didn’t know what to make out of this. Patton seemed to be impressed by the amount of subscribers he’d accumulated, but that didn’t mean everything, right? It could mean something, but… he still didn’t know what to think of Patton’s response. He didn’t know what Patton would  _ think  _ of his job. Remus didn’t usually care about what others thought of him, but this time around- he truly did like Patton and he wanted things to be good with the two of them. So he hoped the other would be able to see past this- stupid job of his. That he didn’t even like all that much. He just liked the money it got him, to be very honest. 

“Yeah, I got a golden plaque for it and everything,” Remus said, trying to find a way to steer the conversation away from the content of his channel. Anything else would be fine, just as long as the  _ content  _ he put out on YouTube wasn’t discussed. Unless Patton liked it, in which case… it was more than okay. 

“Really?” Patton leaned in a little bit closer, definitely more interested by this. “You just… get that?”

“Yeah,” Remus confirmed. “YouTube sends out a plaque to anyone who passes a million subscribers.”

“Wow,” the other hummed under his breath, still confused by Remus’ occupation, but most definitely impressed by the amount of subscribers he had managed to get by making the videos that he did. 

“I can show it to you, if you’re interested.” It was mostly meant as a joke — after all, what dumb pick up line was that? — but part of Remus did mean it. At least the ‘hey let’s get away from this crowd and get to somewhere more private’ part of it. Patton truly seemed like a great guy and he would love to spend a little more time outside of this club. In his bedroom, preferably. If Patton was fine with that as well. 

(And for a while after that as well, if everything went okay.) 

The two of them ended up talking for a little while longer and somehow, they ended up in Remus’ car. He wasn’t in any state to drive back, so luckily… there was Roman. He was an asshole but also an angel straight from heaven for offering to drive the two of them to Remus’ place while they talked about everything and nothing in the backseat. Patton had clearly gotten over his initial shock and he was happy to listen to Remus talking — about anything but his job. 

It took them about twenty minutes to get back and Roman gave his twin brother a knowing look as the two got out of the car. Remus simply responded by flipping him off, wrapping his other arm around Patton’s shoulders. 

Roman got out of the car and walked over to his own — and much less fancy — car, getting in to get back to his own home. Remus had insisted on going in one of his cars. Because it was better quality or whatever bullshit. Of course, we all know he just wanted to show off. 

(And it was for the sake of staying kind of truthful to source material even if it’s a little ridiculous. Obviously.) 

Remus led Patton into his mansion, showing him around a little, also mentioning the promised golden plaque, before they inevitably ended up in the bedroom. 

“I’ll be right back, yeah?” Remus asked. “Just gotta… change.”

He wasn’t gonna wear these dumbass clothes when he didn’t have to. Yes, they were fancy and they looked pretty and all, but they were also the most uncomfortable and he just wanted to change into something more comfortable. Which happened to be his own ‘Slime King’ merch, because… he only owned fancy clothing and merch. How else was he supposed to promote his own merch in videos? 

When he came back into the room, he saw Patton sitting on the bed, watching something on his phone. It didn’t take long for the sound to reach Remus’ ears and he very clearly heard his own voice, combined with Roman yelling something in the background.  _ Oh _ . That wasn’t supposed to happen. Patton wasn’t just supposed to find his channel like that. Or ever, really. Not right now, at least. If he was to find out, then maybe after they  _ actually  _ got to know each other, or after this night turned out to be a total fiasco and they’d never see eachother again. But definitely not right now.

Remus edged closer, trying to figure out Patton’s reaction to the video he was watching. His expression was near unreadable. He might be impressed, but he could be just as well disgusted by what he was seeing on the screen. If Remus had to be honest- he understood. Especially the disgusted-part. His content was… quite something, after all. He didn’t even know what he was doing most of the time. Other than yelling stuff at his camera. 

This really wasn’t where he’d expected this night to go. 


End file.
